Losing You
by FFX2player
Summary: Lizzie goes crazy, captures the team, and dangles Numbah 5 over a cliff! Either Numbah 5 denies she loves Numbah 1, or she falls to her doom. What will she say? 15, some 34 later and it's not as depressing as it sounds
1. To die, or not to die

**Authors Note: OK, this is my first KND fanfic so it probably will stink. I 'm a huge 1-5 fan and that's why I wrote this story. Please read my note at the bottom before you review (or flame:)  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I don't own KND, never will own KND, cause if I'm going to own something it's going to be Ruroni Kenshin so I can keep Sanosuke for myself! heh he heh (and no, that didn't make any sense :(})  
**  
Losing You  
  
**Chapter 1:To die, or not to die  
**  
Numbah 5 looked down the ravine she was dangling over. Sweat began to form on her forehead, and it wasn't from the summer heat. _Why can't Numbah 1 just tell Lizzie when he's going to cancel their dates?_ She thought. _You know why,_ she added, '_cause she freaks out when he does._ She gulped. Numbah 1 had canceled their date that night before without telling his girlfriend and as a result, Lizzie had kidnapped the entire team. She was convinced he was cheating on her. And the nutty girl was also sure he was cheating with Numbah 5  
  
Numbah 5 had tried to tell Lizzie that was a bunch of crap. Result: Lizzie had thrust her out over this ravine. The only thing that kept Abby from falling to her death was the rope she was holding. The other end was held by the insane girl just a foot above her. "Tell me you don't care about him and I'll pull you up," screamed Lizzie, otherwise..." "Lizzie, are you nuts?!!" yelled Numbah 1. Abby glared at the pysho girl. _She's going to drop me either way,_ she thought. Suddenly, Numbah 5 grinned. What the heck. She'd tell her deepest secret, just to piss that fattie off. "I should tell you I don't care!" she yelled. "I should, I would but... sorry girl, I love 'em!!!" Lizzie let out a shriek of rage, and dropped her end of the rope. Numbah 5 had just enough time to say "oh, boy" before she began to fall. "ABBY!" Wait, was that Numbah 1? "Did he just call me by my real name?!" Abby whispered. She smiled...then caught a glance over her shoulder. "Crap," Numbah 5 said.  
  
There was a river below her. She wasn't going to die fast. She was going to drown slowly. _I hate that girl._ Numbah 5 hit the water. She came up gasping for breath. Abby hit a rock, and everything went black. She seemed to be leaning against someone, her head on their chest. A pair of warm arms were around her. She had never felt so safe. A voice was whispering to her, a voice that was strangely familiar. "It's OK Abby, I'm here, I promise I won't let you go. I love you. I know I can never tell you that when you're awake. And I know you don't care, but I love with all my heart." She had never felt so happy.  
  
**Authors Note: There will be more! I swear it's not this depressing during the rest of the story. I apologize to Lizzie fans. And if you want to flame me for this story being so sad, I understand but please tell me if my writing is OK in general. Thank you for reading! I know I stink. ;) **


	2. Saying goodbye or not

WrItErKaT322 :

It's not too sad! It's beautiful! And don't worry about me. I hate Lizzie. She needs to go die in my opinion. heh heh... You know what's ironic? My friends and I always say Lizzie should fall off a cliff...

**Thank you! And you guys are right about Lizzie. :)**

J (silence) Quill:

Aww! A great start for your first story! My only suggestion would be to start new paragraphs each time someone different speaks. Other than that, great job! evil grin Looks like things didn't work out the way Lizzie planned, eh?

**No they didn't! I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the advice! ;)**

AkitoSana :

Cute start And it isn't two sad. I'm not that much of a 1/5 fan (they're okay) but I like the fic =D however, maybe you should at least mention what's happening to the others...

**Thank you, and after I read the story when it was finally posted, I agree with you completely.**

SuperSmashGal :

It does not stink! It's an excellent story!

**Aww! Thank you so much!**

Number14 :

O! tear tear snif just kidding! lol! hey cool story! you are so gonna be on my favorite author list!

**Wow! Thanks a ton Number14! : ))**

LovelyAphrodite :

you don't stink don't be so hard on yourself

update soon

**Thank you LovelyAphrodite! I will.**

Kat :

YOU DON'T STINK RAWR! :(

This was sweet, heehee, I loved it.

**Thank you! :()**

**Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys didn't think it was too sad. So here, in honor of my wonderful reviewers, is my next chapter**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own KND, I'm going to own Ruroni Kenshin, and Sano :)) (unless I buy Yu-Gi-Oh, so I can keep Jonouchi (read the manga if that doesn't make sense, it's Joey ;)**

Losing You

**Chapter 2:Saying Goodbye...or Not**

"ABBY!" yelled Numbah 1. He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't believe the love of his life was gone. Dropped over a cliff by his horrible girlfriend. That's it! Nigel finally managed to cut the ropes that were holding him. He grabbed Lizzie by the shoulder and whirled her around so he could punch her in the nose. "You jerk!"He said. Then he punched her in the stomach. Lizzie fell to her knees. "Nigie..."she gasped. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled,"I hate you! If I EVER see you again, I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"

"Alroght Numbah 1!" Said Numbah 4, "You showed that cruddy girl." Numbah 1 swiftly cut the rest of his teammates lose. Numbah 3 started down the cliff in shock. It finally began to sink in. Her best friend was gone. She began to cry into Numbah 4 hood. 4 immediately turned bright red, but didn't bother stoping her. Cripes! This can't be happening! He thought.

"Uhh, Numbah 1? What should we do?" asked Numbah 2. "Go on back to the tree house," he replied, "I'll be along in a second." The other boys nodded understandingly. "C'mon Numbah 3" 4 said, gently tugging on her arm. She was rooted to the ground, sobbing loudly.

Alone, Numbah 1 dropped to his knees by the cliff. He stared down into the ravine below. There was no way Numbah 5 could of survived the fall. Her last words kept ringing through his brain. "Sorry girl, I love 'em!" Had she really meant it? "You didn't even scream..." he whispered. He remembered a week ago, when he had heard her whimper as he passed her bedroom door. Everyone else had been asleep Hearing her whimper had worried him, so he peeked in. She was tossing and turning, clearly in the middle of a horrible nightmare.

FLASHBACK

"She must be dreaming about her mom..."he thought. He knew her mother's death still bothered her. He gently put his arms around her. "It's OK Abby,"he whispered to her,"I'm here, I promise I won't let you go. I love you. I know I can never tell you that when you're awake. And I know you don't care, but I love you with all my heart."

END FLASHBACK

As he was gazing down the cliff, he noticed something caught on a rock just below him. He reached down and pulled it off. It was her favorite pink scrunchie. Standing up he put it in his pocket and glanced down the cliff one last time. "Good by Abby." he said.

Back at the tree house, Numbahs 2, 3, and 4 were sitting on the back of the couch(the one in front that huge TV they have). Numbah 3 was still sniffling. They watched Numbah 1 pacing in front of them. "How are we going to tell her family?" asked Numbah 2. That was the main thing on 1's mind at the moment.

"I...."he began, but was immediately interrupted by a phone ringing. Numbah 1 picked it up. "Yes? Oh, hi Mr. Lincoln."he said. The rest of the KND were watching his face as he was talking. "Yes. Well, you see..." A strange expression suddenly appeared on his face. "They did! Where did... Right. We'll be there in a moment." "Come on!" 1 said as he started towards the door.

"Hold it! Whats going on?!" Demanded Numbah 4. Numbah 1 turned to them. His voice sounded strange to his own ears. "It's Numbah 5,"he said, "They found her." He took a deep breath. "She's alive."

**Authors Note:Yes, she's alive. And now.....CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE!!!!! I like cliffies, they encourage people to read on. Anyhoo, may not update for a while, I live in Florida, and we have Hurricane Charley coming here tomorrow, so the power may be off for a while. Please review while I'm gone. And keep giving me advice on my writing as well as the story. Also, for any 3/4 fans, I decided to add a little to my fanfic. Not much, so don't get too excited, but some.**


	3. Alive but gone

Well, I'm back, and after we wash the dog, drag stuff inside and even board up the windows, we STILL don't get anything. Charley decided to land way down south, so we didn't even get much rain until today. So, here is your next chapter, but first, the reviews.

SuperSmashGal 

An excellent chapter! :D  
You live in FLorida? NO wanna trade homes? I live in , rainy but not-hurricane-affected Chicago...

**Thanks! And na, inspite of the hurricanes, I like Florida ;)**

J (silence) Quill 

hands FFX2player a massive umbrella and a Jounouchi plushie Jeez, that stinks; the cliffie, the hurricane...but I live way up here in New England so we're basically getting the crumbly remnants of Charley. I hope everything goes well for you.  
  
Dang you and your cliff-hanger. But I'll be blunt; even though I doubt Number One would ever punch Lizzie in the stomach, it sure did make for some great imagery and I couldn't stop laughing. If you're planning on carrying this story further, you might want to take this question into consideration:  
  
What events led up to Lizzie's Cliff-Dangling-Feat-of-Doom, and how did she manage to tie up all of Sector V? (that ought to be interesting )

**AHH! PLUSHIE! Thanks for the umbrella! Thanks for the idea! And I'm glad you enjoyed reading about Lizzie being beat up as much as I enjoyed writing. Though I DO admit I had Numbah 1 a little OOC at that point.**

AkitoSana 

Yay!! 3/4ness!! I LOVE YOU!! XD  
  
He grabbed Lizzie by the shoulder and whirled her around so he could punch her in the nose. "You jerk!"He said. Then he punched her in the stomach. Lizzie fell to her knees. "Nigie..."she gasped. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled,"I hate you! If I EVER see you again, I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"  
  
o.O...Ouch...Doesn't that seem...a little too violent, even for him? o.O;;  
  
But anyway, continue soon!

**I'm glad you want 3/4 and yes, it was OOC for Numbah 1.**

GunMster 

that was really good. i HATE it when the power goes off. last time we had to go camping until the power was back on. it took three weeks. believe me, ya don't know how much i hate the outdoors. anywayz, this is pointless. i like ur story alot.

**Thank you, and yeah, I hate when the power goes off too. (I couldn't have seen the new KND episodes!!!)**

Silverflare07 

YAY! Numbuh 1 finally beat Lizzie up!  
  
pats Nigel on the head Good boy Numbuh 1.  
  
I've been wantin to beat her up myself. Thank you for that!

**I'm just happy people enjoyed it as much I did :)**

Number14 

O my gosh! that was a great ch.! I cant believe shes alive! please continue! thanks!

**Thank you too!**

Shades of Black Horizon 

Pretty good! The writing in general is fantastic, but ive got one little thing to critizize on, couldn't Numbauh One just use his rocket boots to save Numbuh Five before she fell into the water? The rocket boots are pretty powerful and can handle two people at a time.  
  
But for lizzie, yeah i personally belive that she needs to die. Poor Numbuh One always having to go on dates when he doesnt want to, sigh stressful.  
  
No it wasnt too sad. I liked it and i cant wait to read more.

**  
Glad you liked it! Ugh! I didn't think of the rocket boots! **

Shades of Black Horizon

Wonderful secound chapter. So they found her eh? I think this will get interesting.  
  
Man that sux 'bout hurricane Charlie. :( Hope everything goes ok!  
till next time!  
Cheers!

**Thank you! Yup, it gets even more intense!**

ACDCFan 

Hey man, don't be so hard on urself! ya dunt stink! As a matter of fact, YOU ROCK! Rock on, Dude!

**Thanks!**

ACDCFan

Hey, it's me again dude! I luv this story. can't wait 2 c the next chappie! I don't really haf any comments bout ur writing. It's all soo good. I'm a huge fan of 1/5! anywayz, keep goin. Oh, and i HATE 2/5. lolz, that waz kinda pointless, but i felt like telling SOMEBODY. ur the rite person cause ur a big fan of 1/5. I think i should shut up now, rite? ya! well, c ya! And ROCK ON!

**I don't know where some couples appear from :(}) Oh well, each unto his/her own....(however strange it may be) Anyway, I'm glad to meet another 1/5 fan :) **

lyokogrl 

go us we stink together mine is bad to...btu mine is on the code lyoko board so anyway cool i hate lizzle she is so ... well she gets on my nerves.

**She IS annoying (to put it mildly ;)**

Nako-chan 

i want to read the rest but I had to say it AW! CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE! okay I'm done for now. hops off to next chapter

**Glad ya liked it.**

Nako-chan 

I'm still trying to click the next chapter button. Where is it? pouts I want a new chapter. Anyway, cute! and evil cliffy of course.  
  
YAY 34! just a little? Still yay!

**New chapter for ya! And I'm glad you want a little 3/4(I like 3/4 as well, even though my first couple is 1/5) :()**

**Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter is a little late. When it finally calmed down last night and we WEREN'T having a hurricane after all.....I got distracted by watching KND instead of writing about it ;) I loved the new episodes, espcially Operation J.E.W.E.L.S.!! To all who noticed, Numbah 1 was a little OOC in the last chapter where he beat up Lizzie. But hey! You enjoyed it any way didn't you? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This time, my chapter is in honor of all my reviewers, and especially Nako-chan! Here's your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I don't own KND, OR Ruroni Kenshin OR Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**(Will eventually own the rights to Jonouchi;) Just Kidding!)**

Losing You

Chapter 3:Alive but gone

_This just isn't my day. _Thought Numbah 1,_ first a false mission, then Lizzie, now this...._He still couldn't believe Lizzie had actually fooled the alarm system in the treehouse. The alert for supisous adult activity had gone off, sending them to a remote toy factory. There, Lizzie had dropped a net on top of all of them, then tied them up one by one. _I guess I should have called her. _It WAS the third date in a month, but 1 didn't enjoy going temporarly deaf every time he called her to cancel. Lizzie could shriek louder than anyone he knew, Numbah 3 included.

Why she thought he was cheating on her with Numbah 5 was beyond him. Maybe Lizzie guessed. Was it possible? _Could she have some how realized 1 was actually in love with Abby?_

But that didn't matter now. What mattered now was that Numbah 5 was alive. The only question was, how bad had she been hurt? As they rushed into her room they found 5 lying the hospital bed, apparently unconsious, her dad on one side and Cree, of all people, on the other. Numbah 5's dad sighed when he saw them. "We're still waiting for her to wakeup." He said. "Where was she?" asked Numbah 1. "They found her next to a river." Mr. Lincoln replied. "But she had been knocked unconious. Abby doesn't have any serious wounds, but they're waiting for her to awaken so they can find out if she has any brain damage." As if on cue, 5 began to stir. "Abby?" Asked her dad worriedly. "Do you know who I am?"

" 'Course I know who you are." she said. "Ya think I'd forget my own dad?" Mr. Lincoln hugged his daughter happily. A doctor stepped forward. "Abigail?" The doctor said. "I'd like you answer some questions. These may sound simple, but just answer them as best you can." "Whatever you say." Abby replied. The doctor proceeded to ask her name, date of birth, and age. She answered all the questions correctly. "Well," said the doctor, "she appears to be fine."

"It's good to see you made it, Numbah 5" Numbah 1 commented. 5 seemed to notice the rest of the Kids Next Door for the first time since she woke up. "Who are you guys?" She asked. "Aww, you know us silly." 3 giggled. "We're your friends!" Numbah 5 gazed at them blankly. "I know you?" Nigel frowned. "This is no time for jokes Numbah 5" he said sternly. "You're the ones joking" 5 replied with a snort. "I don't know any of you." The doctor frowned. "Do you know her?" He demanded.

Cree spoke for the first time. "Know them? She lives with them in this big tree house all summer. She's known them for seven years! They're her best friends! She's spent, like, half her life with them." The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I think we've finally found the results of the brain damage." "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once. It's to be expected after all she's been through," the doctor replied," She has a mild form of amnesia. She's forgotten half of her life." "Sh-She will remember, right?" asked Numbah 1, not relizing he was stammering slightly. The doctor shrugged. "Possibly. If you all live in a tree house, I suggest you take her back there. Being in a framiliar place may jog her memory."

**Three Hours Later**

After a quick stop at Numbah 5's house, the Kids Next Door took 5 back to the tree house with them. Unfortunatly, it didn't do any good. Numbah 5 still couldn't remember anything about her teammates. And it was beginning to look like she wasn't going too....

**Authors Note: So, alive, but now she has amnesia! Bet no one saw that coming...:(}) (so utterly corny!) ANYWAY, please review, tell me if my writings good, and about the story...You know this stuff by now. Oh! About the 3/4 stuff, I promise there will be some! Just wait about two chapters. growls from pissed off 3/4 fans I promise! I know excatly what I'm going to do, but I have to put it in the right place! **


	4. Tears in the Night

**Author's Notes: Confession time! I was off Monday and could of updated but.... it was my last day of summer vacation (we were supposed to start Monday but the hurricane moved us back a day) and I felt like I wanted to sleep late and be lazy ;) So, I will be trying to do two chapters to make up for it. Updates are now going to be on weekends. Sorry, and here are the reviews!**

KatChan 

OMG! yay! another 1/5, which is my personal fav couple(the only couple i REALLY support in the KND)! love it so far! hope you can update soon! LIZZIE HATERS UNITE!

**I'm glad you like it. It's nice to see there are a lot of 1/5 fans. I agree with you about Lizzie;)**

shadow929 

u live in Florida? are you ok? i was in NC and even we had to high tail it back to NJ early bcause it was all rainy. anyhoos, im glad u put some 3/4 in here please update soon.

**We're fine, but my stepbrother and stepsister live in Punta Gorda. Fortunately, they're both alright. Yeah, I like 3/4 as well. I just recently saw Operation F.A.S.T.F.O.O.D. and believe me, if that doesn't prove Numbah 4 has a crush on Numbah 3, what does? (Numbah 4: "How could I let her go in there alone?!")**

shadow929 

wow. this is getting really good. please update soon. i have to go yet again, my computer time is in danger of expiring:(

**Thank you!**

AkitoSana 

As long as the 3/4ness does come, I don't care HOW LONG I wait XD  
  
Wow, I can't believe Lizzie would be smart enough to do all that XD But...you never know, when it comes to "Nigey".  
  
I hope to see more soon! Oh no...Poor, Poor Abigail...

**I'm going to try to update with two chapters this time just so I can put the 3/4 in. ;)**

KatChan

oh boy...memory loss...damn...that sux...hopefully all will be resolved! hope you can update soon!

**Thanks!**

SuperSmashGal 

Oh no! Poor Numbuh One, he was worried sick about Numbuh Five and now she doesn't know who he is! XD  
Anyways, great chapter!

**Thanks and yeah, it's funny she can't remember him and yet she goes to him....Opps! 'bout to spoil the story:)**

WrItErKaT322 

NU! She can't forget! cry (Sorry Meggie didn't review the last chapter. She wasn't home) Update soon! Meggie

**Don't worry. pats Meggie on back Here's an update just for you!**

Number14 

i cant believe she loses her memory! Wow this is the best story i ever read. And, dont worry you are doing a great job! plez continue thanks!

**Aww! Thanks!!!**

Shades of Black Horizon 

YAY! 3/4!! I'm also a fan of 3/4 couplings but like you my favorite couple will always be 1/5.   
  
Great job on this one. Grammer was perfect and the writing style was wonderful. But man amnesia? That really sux the big one. Poor Numbuh 5!  
  
I'm glad your house suffered no damage. I've seen pictures of the damage Charlie caused on the news and damn man... 14 billion dollers! Holy shit! 00 Anyways, untill next time!  
Cheers!

**Thank you, and I'm glad you like the story.**

J (silence) Quill

Dude, I hate to say it, but I so did see the amnesia thing coming. But I'd be kind of disappointed if it didn't happen, you know. There's plenty of fun things you can do with this scenario though...she could be tricked by the DCFDTL, take up sides with the teenagers/adults, re-learn her past at the tree house; just think of how easy it would be to sway her without her memories. She'll be easy pickings for the villians. I can't wait to see what you do!

**Arrgh! You and your hints keep giving me ideas!!! Hey, seriously, thank you for your reviews! They are always though. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

Deadly Tears 

Great story, update soon!

**Glad you like it!**

**Author's Notes: My TV is recording again so now I'm going to catch up on the episodes I've been missing. I watched Operation: S.H.A.V.E. again today, and I was glad it was recorded. I had to rewind to hear what Numbah 4 said, I was laughing so hard when Numbah 3 screamed at him, "WE"RE HELPING THE KITTIES!!!!" Seeing Numbah 4's hair standing straight up was hilarious! :)) I also finally saw E.N.D., which was good, but the fact that their memories ARE erased was irritating. I have an idea for another story, possibly a sequel to this one, but for it to work, their memories CAN'T be erased. (I was basing the fact they're not on G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., when they're told that the reason you can't be recommisioned after you quit the KND is to keep teenagers from hacking back into the computer. I figured, why would they try to hack back into the computer unless they could remember?) Now, on with the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone to who reviewed, and this chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers and especially J (silence) Quill. Thanks for your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: No KND, No Ruroni Kenshein, No Yu-Gi-Oh. (SOB SOB)**

Losing You

Chapter 4: Tears in the Night

"You're the one who does all the spying! Remember?" Numbah 5 just stared at Numbah 4. "Ahh Crud! This is hopeless" 4 yelled, "She isn't going to remember. We've been trying for the last six hours!" Numbah 1 sighed. "_Maybe 4's right, maybe it_ is _hopeless." _He thought. "Oh, I know, I know!" squealed Numbah 3,"Lets show her her room!" "Hmm, good point Numbah 3, perhaps it will trigger something." Despite his confident tone, 1 felt his heart sinking. Numbah 3 eagerly dragged a startled looking 5 down the hallway to Numbah 5's bedroom. The others followed. Numbah 5 looked around her bedroom. "Don't ring a bell, but I'll admit it looks like something I'd sleep in." The rest of the kids let out groan. It had been along day, and their exhaustion was causing them to despair. And the fact nothing they said made Numbah 5's memory come back wasn't helping

"OK team," said Numbah 1."Let's just try to get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning." Abby looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "And where do I sleep?" She asked. "You sleep here, silly!" Numbah 3 giggled. 5 was still looking at Numbah 1, who was trying not to think about the way she was staring at him. "Of course you will sleep here, Numbah 5." He said. She shrugged. "Whatever you say." The kids split up and each went to their own rooms, where they quickly fell asleep.

Except for Numbah 1. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Numbah 5 vanishing over the cliff. Finally, after two hours of tossing and turning, he got up to get a drink of water. As 1 was passing Numbah 5's room, he heard someone let out a small scream. He froze. _ "That sounds almost like Abby, only she never screams..."_ Nigel's thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a mix between another scream and a sob.

Before Numbah 1 realized it, he had flung open the door and rushed to her bedside. Numbah 5 seemed to be in the midst of a terrible nightmare, tossing about and _sobbing loudly. _Numbah 1 couldn't remember when he had ever seen her cry. He gently shook her. "Numbah 5?" He called softly. Her eyes flew open. She immediately buried her face in Numbah 1's chest. "Numbah 5, stop that! What is wrong with you?!" 1 demanded, trying to push her away. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I was falling, and falling, and nothing was stoppin' me and then something hit me...." Her voice trailed off into tears. 1 felt himself blush as he realized she was sobbing against him. "I-It's OK Numbah 5, it was just a nightmare. Your memory must be coming back in your subconscious." Nigel said. He winced as 5 looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "But what if I dream about it again?! I don't exactly enjoy falling, falling, fallin..." "Alright, alright!" Said Numbah 1, cutting her off. "Just try to get SOME sleep before morning." He tried to disentangle her, but 5 clung to him.

"Just stay here and make 'em go away!" She begged Numbah 1. He gapped at her. "Are you kidding?!" He spoke as loud as he dared. Glancing down, 1 realized, to his dismay, she had fallen asleep, her head against his chest. He stared at her helplessly. Suddenly, he smiled. Shifting cautiously, so as not to wake her up, Nigel sat on her bed, and leaned back against the headboard. As he gazed down at the girl in his arms, he felt himself finally growing sleepy. Despite all his efforts, his eyes finally slipped shut.

Three hours later Numbah 1 woke up. Realizing where he was, he looked down at Numbah 5. She was still asleep, her head and now one hand, resting against his chest. He gently laid her back on the bed then slipped out of the room.

Two Days Later...

Numbah 1 was typing reports on the computer in his room. He paused, staring at the screen. They had tried everything. Numbah 3 dragged Numbah 5 with her everywhere, showing her the tree house. Numbah 4 had described all the villains they had ever fought. Numbah 2 had told her about the weapons she had always used. But no matter what they did, 5 showed no signs of remembering anything.

Numbah 1 sighed, turning away from the computer. He simply couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if he was watching her slip further and further away from them. _ "As long as her memory's gone, there's no way I can ask why she said those words."_ 1 thought. The words he would never forget_...Sorry girl, but I love 'em!..._had she meant it? He rubbed his eyes. It had been another long day, and for once Nigel was more than willing to sleep. He frowned as someone knocked. Numbah 1 opened the door.

"What's wron..." someone ramming straight into his chest, cutting him off. He stumbled back several feet. 1 stared at the force that had hit him. "Numbah 5?!" She was crying, harder than she had been two nights ago. It looked like she was on the verge of hysterics. "Numbah 5, what is wrong with you? Its the middle of the night and besides..." Numbah 1 didn't finish that sentence, but he was thinking, _"This is a very awkward position._ She had her arms wrapped around him. What had driven him back was the weight of her entire body suddenly against him.

"Just make 'em go away." She whispered. Numbah 1 frowned in his confusion. Suddenly, he understood. "You're having bad dreams again, aren't you Abby." He looked down at her helplessly. She raised her beautiful orange eyes to meet his. (A/N All credit for those eyes goes to bizarro) "Here." Nigel picked her up and placed her on his bed. She grabbed his arm as he started to move away.

"Where are you going? It's only when you're here the dreams go away." 1 froze, startled by what she had said. And trying not to think how much he wanted to obey those words. How much he wanted to hold her and comfort her. 5, who was still holding onto his arm, began to tug on him. "Please, "she begged, "I just want you near me." Nigel could feel his face turning red. He opened his mouth to protest, and then he saw she was about to cry again. "Oh fine, if you only stop crying..." The moment he laid down, she put her head on his chest. As Numbah 1 started at her, 5 drifted off. And though he fought it, once more 1 fell asleep with his arms around her.

The Next Morning...

"Oh, boy! Yipper's on!" shouted Numbah 2. "How do you know?! I haven't even turned on the TV yet." "Aww, everyone knows Yipper comes on at 8 a.m. It's 8:10 so it's gotta be on!" Numbah 4 rolled his eyes at his friend's logic before flipping on the giant TV. He felt his jaw drop as he stared at the image on the screen in front of him. It was Numbah 1's room, with an excellent view of 1's bed. And in bed lay Numbah 1 his arms around Numbah 5, who seemed to be talking to him. "...going back to sleep." Then she laid her head on 1's chest. He stared at her for only a moment before closing his eyes and laying his head on top of hers.

Just then, 2 and 4 heard a familiar, cheery voice call, "Hey, guys! Where are you?" To Wally's horror, Numbah 2 answered, "Here, in the TV room! You got-" Numbah 4 tackled him, cutting off the rest of 2's sentence. "What was that for?!" 2 demanded. "Are you NUTS?" demanded Numbah 4, "5's her best friend! If Numbah 3 sees this, she'll flip!" "Hello?" 3 called.

"AHH! The remote! Where is the cruddy remote!" yelled Numbah 4, searching for the small wooden square desperately. "You had it, you dropped it, where is it!" 2 cried, joining him in the search. "There it is! Under the couch!" Said 4 trying to reach the remote. "Whew, that was close." He muttered as he hit the power button. About half a second later, Numbah 3 danced in.

"Hi guys! What are you arguing about?" she asked. "Umm, well you see..." 2 started, but was instantly cut off by Numbah 4. "We're fighting over who has to get the drinks." He lied. "Sillies!" 3 giggled, "I'll get the drinks, just tell me what you want." "Uhh...Orange juice?" said Numbah. Numbah 4 rolled his eyes. "Jus' get me a Coke Numbah 3." He said, elbowing Numbah 2 to make him shut up. The moment the door closed, 2 asked 4 what they were going to do. 4 shrugged. "About the only thing we CAN do is wait till Numbah 1 wakes up and get him alone so we can ask what the heck is going on." Numbah 4 sighed. It was looking like another long day was ahead.

**Authors Notes: Hey! Sorry it took so long, but one birthday party, plus more recorded KND will do that to ya. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. (And the next chapter WILL have ¾ in it, I promise!) BTW, for those who may not know, I have a link to bizarro's website in my bio. He has one sweet web page, and I HIGHLY recommend it to any KND fan. Also, when you review, don't forget to advise me on my writing on general for new comers, and could you guys tell me if the desperate search for the remote was funny? I was trying to add some humor, but I don't know if I was actually funny or not...**


	5. Author's note

Hi guys! No, this isn't an update. flees angry fanfic readers I'm O.K., I'm not dead, sick, out of power, or anything of that sort. I had writer's block. Good news: writer's block is gone and the next chapter is progressing! Bad News: This may take a while. I have gotten my first progress report, which was good for the most part, but I'm flunking Geometry and need to work on it. I have a comic I need to update. I have two bucks that need to go to The 9th Elsewhere's Dollar Drive. (A web comic I read) I have KND, hackLegend of the Twilight Bracelet, and Cyborg009 episodes to watch. I am happy that several of the fanfics on my favorites list updated. I have a whole stack of invitations for my 18th b-day that need to be sent out. The list goes on and on. The next chapter, titled "Friend's, Advice, and Confession Time", will be interesting. I also guarantee some ¾ fluff! Of course, plenty of 1/5 as well ;) So, I will try to get it done as quickly as possible, but it IS long, so please be patient. Also, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll type. :) (Not to beg or anything. You guys have been extremely generous so far!)

FFX2player

P.S. Did I also mention I have to finish getting the perfect ending in FFX-2? My life is a mess right now. :()


	6. Friends, Advice, and Confession Time

**Authors Note Update: Sorry about the bad chapter 6 people. I was trying out 's new Export tool in order to edit the kissing scene, (which I have now extended, thanks to my inner romantics insistence;)and ended up erasing the whole chapter! Anyhoo, since I'll get my own computer soon, the last chapter should be up ASAP**   
**Authors Note: Yes, I actually updated! Hope this chapter was worth the wait. It takes up four printed pages! Oh, and there is some ¾ in this chapter, as promised.  Now, on with the reviews!** Nako-chan 

Fine I'll wait. But not patiently. These chapters are good but they're so short. That's really my only complaint and its more because I want more of what is turning out to be a really cool story.

Wow, thanks! And this chapter is pretty long.

LovelyAphrodite 

that was amazing i loved it thanks for the recognition too

Thanks and you're welcome! LovelyAphrodite 

that was really cool write on

Thanks Again! KatChan: hiding behind a smile 

oh! 1/5 fluffyness! o lovin the fluffyness! and the update! i did giggle a bit while reading the remote search part. i hope you can update soon, i would enjoy reading it.

Glad you liked my fluffyness and humor! 

bucksfan7 

another totally gret chapter.that was the sweetest thing i've ever read.go you!bizzarro's site is totally coolit's on my favorites list!i'm glad there's another great 1/5 writer out there.good job and keepwritin'!go bucks!;michigan sucks!

Thanks, I liked your fics too!   
shadow929 love this:) did u see operation end,she was completly flirting w/ him, and he blushed! also operation beach, i only saw the end but he was all worried that she was going 2 marry king sandy he then saved her and told the rest she just owed him a quater but at the end she said, "what quater?!" sorry im rambling, abyway please update soon:):) **Thank you! Yep! And did you see the new Operation:H.O.S.P.I.T.I.A.L.? The proof is thick…** J (silence) Quill 

Yes! I loved the frantic remote search! You know when you're watching something (and usually it's not exactly younger-sibling/parent-approved) and they walk in the room; that's when you suddenly realize that the remote is halfway across the floor under a table or something. It was adorable!

I won't make any comments about your writing structure, since you asked, but your style itself has dramatically improved and I'm really glad you're taking the time to write out the details--it makes the story even better!

However, doesn't like links in the stories--I know; I tried to put some in my AUSTRALIA one and it won't work. I had to put the links in my bio. So you should go back and try to fix the link to Bizzarro's site because it won't show up. Other than that, this was a great chapter and kudos to you for seeing those episodes. I've missed both SHAVE and END, much to my dismay. That's why it's a little tricky to read all the new decommissioning fics.

**Glad you liked my humor! And thanks for the warning, duely noted and fixed;)** Number14 

Very very excellent story and i like chapter 4. and yes it was funny when #4 was trying to find the remote. anway, plez continue!

**Thanks!**

lyokogrl 

no your doing fine for your frist fic but I have a question is it your first fic here ir eva. Readyfor the next hurricane coming to florida or atleast maybe? I live in florida and well anyway.

It is my first ever. As for the hurricane, in the final hurricane, we actually LOST power for the first time. Pity all people with extended outages!!!

OddLuvr4251 

Yay! You updated! Woohoo! :D

**Wow…Glad you like it so much!**

catherine! 

omg..what a thriller!! i love it! please finish it, ok? i love 1/5 and 3/4! so sweet!

Thank you, and it's almost done.

Rebecca Triple Tails 

What a cute story!

Thank you!

Deadly Tears 

I love this chapter! It was sweet with all the 1/5 fluffness and it was pretty funny when Numbuh 4 desperately tried to find the remote before Numbuh 3 entered the room!

But anyway, I hope you update really soon!

P.S: I just visited Bizarro's website yesterday while searching for KND fanarts on a search engine, and I must admit, the fanart in his webpage is really good! It's so well drawn! (Hehe!) He made everybody look so much cooler, especially Number two and Numbuh 30c.

**Glad you liked it and yeah, that's why I like him!**

DerangedButFun 

(Note: I have captured Team Rocket, Fez, and Gir, and forced them to live in my house!) HI! Jessie and James have finally stopped the motto crud and Jessie's watching Titanic while James and Fez are playing Monopoly. Meowth is IMing Catnappy again. While watching Jessie watch Titanic, I got an idea. A song chapter thingy! I have a few suggestions. For the songs, I mean.

"My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion

"Killing Me Softly" by Fugees

"Drowning" by Backstreet Boys

That's all for now! I have to go scold Fez for cursing James out because Fez just lost at Monopoly.

**Great Idea! THANK YOU!**

thenotsosecretemail

omfg keep writin it is GREAT! i'm gonna make a fanfic name and i'll submit a reviw fo this so for now i'll b thenotsosecretemail

-thenotsosecretemail

Thank you so much! CastellGanAwen 

alright this is it u rock...KEEP WRITING!

**Thanks!**

**Authors Note:This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers and especially DerangedButFun, for the great idea!**

**Disclaimer: Me, own KND? I don't even own Ruroni Kenshein rights!**

Losing You 

Chapter 5 Friends, Advice, and Confession Time

Abby was having that same dream again. The same dream she'd had for two nights now. She was falling, falling down a cliff. She hit the water, then a rock. Then Abby felt those arms again, heard that voice. She couldn't figure out who it was, or what she was seeing. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Instantly, it all came back to her.

"Numbah 5 remembers who that was," she muttered, "It was Numbah 1. But how did Numbah 5 remember something that happened when she was asleep." 5 froze as she realized her position. She was lying with her head on someone's chest. Now why am I still in that same dream… she looked up and gasped. _Now Numbah 5 knows she's dreaming._ She thought as she stared up at the face of a sleeping Numbah 1. _Nice as this is, Numbah 5 thinks she wants to wake up now._ She pinched herself. It hurt some, but 5 didn't wake up. She pinched the skin between her fingers. (Yes, this seriously hurts.) Numbah 5 whispered a small ouch. Unfortunately, that woke Numbah 1 up. He turned red when he saw her staring at him.

"Good morning Abby, did you have any more nightmares?" He said. "5 stared at him. "OK, you better start explaining what Numbah 5 is doing here." 1 blinked, and then suddenly, he hugged her. "Numbah 5! You're back! 1 said. Two seconds later, Numbah 5 shoved him away. "What the crap is goin' on here?!" She demanded. "Numbah 5 doesn't remember any nightmares." 1 frowned.

Your memory must still be spotty. You had amnesia from hitting your head on a rock." He stopped "Do you remember Lizzie?" He asked. 5 snorted. "'Course Numbah 5 remember your psycho girlfriend. Please tell Numbah 5 you broke up with her." "Well obviously I'm not that stupid." 1 replied. He bit his lip. This wasn't going to be easy. "What you told Lizzie…" 5 chuckled. "Numbah 5 knew she was goin to drop me anyway, so why not get a little fun out of the situation." "Oh…"said Numbah 1, trying to ignore the disappointment he felt. "Umm…what should we do now?" He asked. Abby grinned at him. "Don't know about you, but Numbah 5 is going back to sleep." 1 stared at her as she laid her head on his chest. Then, after a moment, he also fell asleep.

Two Hours Later 

Numbah 1 opened his eyes and realized that Numbah 5 was gone. Sitting up, he saw her standing next to the bed. 5 grinned at him. "Numbah 5 thinks it's time for breakfast." She said. Nigel watched her walk out the door. Then, after a moment, he got up and followed her. The first thing Numbah 1 noticed when he walked into the TV room was Numbahs 2 and 4 staring at him.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked. "Well, 2 here is going to hardware store and I thought maybe we should go with him." Numbah's 1 and 2 stared at 4. "But why woul-…" Numbah 2 started, but was immediately cut off by Numbah 4 elbowing him. "Uh, yeah, sure! You guys should go with me!" Numbah 2 exclaimed eagerly. 4 rolled his eyes and glanced at Nigel, who was staring at both of them like they were crazy. "Why on earth would I want to go to the hard..." He started to protest, and then he saw the look on their faces. Obviously, they wanted to talk, and they wanted to do it someplace where the girls couldn't hear. "Oh, all right. I'll go." 1 grumbled. Numbah 4 jumped up immediately.

When they had walked a short ways from the tree house, Numbah 1 stopped. "All right, what is this about? I know you two want to talk. There is no way on earth you ever go to the hardware store Numbah 4." Numbah 4 glared at him. "Just wait till we get there," he said. Once at the hardware store, they went to a back corner where no one else was likely to be.

"All right Numbah 1, we saw you and Numbah 5 sleeping together on the TV." Numbah 4 said. "Yeah, what's up with the security system Numbah 1?" asked Numbah 2. Numbah 1 groaned. "Perfect, I must have forgotten to disconnect the cameras from the TV again!" "Man Numbah 1," said 2, "you seriously need to learn how to wire things without the connection getting so jumpy!" "How do you…" 1 began, but was cut off by Numbah 4. "Who the heck CARES?!" He yelled, "just what does that have to do with you taking advantage of Numbah 5's memory loss?" Numbah 1 started at him.

"Taking advantage of? I didn't do anything of the sort! SHE came to ME last night. Any way, she remembered everything this morning, and it didn't seem to bother her." _At least I don't think so… _Nigel thought. "Yeah, and the fact you like her has NOTHING to do with it," 2 said. "The fact I WHAT?! I do not have a romantic interest of any kind with Numbah 5." Numbah 1 protested. "Admit it already! We all know you like her." 4 insisted. 1 glared at them. "You think I could possibly…" His voice trailed off as he saw they were both looking at him knowingly. Nigel sighed

"Fine, I have a, slight interest in Abby…" He suddenly turned red as he realized what he had just called her. Numbah's 2 and 4 were laughing. "Seriously though, Numbah 1," 4 said, "if you like the girl, you should tell her. If I liked a girl, I would tell her." Numbah 1 and Numbah 2 exchanged a look, and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Demanded Numbah 4. 2 grinned at him. "Give it up Numbah 4, I mean, IF you liked a girl? Everybody knows you have a serious crush on Numbah 3!" "Except Numbah 3 herself" said Numbah 1 with a smile "since you haven't TOLD her yet." Numbah 4 could feel himself turning red as a memory came back to him.

One night, he had gotten up to get a coke. Since he knew the tree house pretty well, he hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. As 4 stepped into the kitchen, something suddenly hit him. "HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" The rest of the KND came running at the sound of Numbah 4's screams. Numbah 1 flipped the lights on… and everyone stared at the strange scene. Numbah 4 was being pinned to the ground by a slender, amethyst-eyed girl, who was definitely a lot weaker than he was. Numbah 4 stared at his attacker in shock, then rage.

"Numbah 3? GET OFF OF ME YOU DUMB GIRL!!!" "Numbah 3, get off of Numbah 4(that sounds wrong.;) and explain what is going on." Numbah 3 sniffled as she obeyed. "I dreamed Count Spankulot came back and was going to spank all my Rainbow Monkeys…"she burst into tears. 4 rolled his eyes. "Oh, it was only a cruddy dream! What are you so scared about?" "Because, I thought I heard him coming, and I ran, and then I tried to jump on him, he turned out to be you Numbah 4." She stared at 4 with a confused expression on her face. Numbah 1 sighed. "Numbah 3, you clearly have been sleepwalking. Numbah 4 is hardly Count Spankulot." "Bu- But I saw him! He's coming back!" Then, she did the last thing anyone expected. She whirled around to Numbah 4 and began begging him, "Please, please come with me! I don't want to be spanked!" Numbah 4 rolled his eyes. "You're not going to be spanked, so stop acting stupid." Numbah 3 began sobbing again. "I'm sorry! I'll go, I'll go! Just stop crying!" 4 shouted 3 immediately returned to her bubbly self. "OK!" She skipped off, with a grumpy Numbah 4 trailing behind. The rest of the KND gladly went back to bed.

Meanwhile, 4 was waiting for Numbah 3 to fall a sleep so he could go back to bed. _Man, am I tired. _ He glared at the girl in the bed. He was sitting next to her. As he studied her, he couldn't help thinking she looked rather cute when she was asleep. _Too bad she's so annoying when she's awake,_ He noted. He suddenly remembered how she had wrestled him to the ground earlier. _Cripes! She can really put up a fight when she wants to._ He couldn't help at that thought smiling as watched her sleep. Before he realized it, he had fallen asleep sitting by her side. Back in the present, Wally glared at his smirking friends. "That's beside the point!" He snapped. "Oh, just admit it Numbah 4," 2 said, "you like her!"

"All right, what if I do? That doesn't change the fact Numbah 1 should tell Numbah 5 the truth, especially if he going to take advantage of her." "For the last time, I didn't do anything of the sort," 1 growled, "She came to me. Look, if you don't believe me, ask her." She remembered everything this morning anyway." 4 opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Numbah 2. "Hey, rather than argue about it, why don't we just go back to the tree house? We can find out for sure." He said. Numbahs 1 and 4 agreed reluctantly.

Back at the Tree house 

Numbah 5 was searching for her breakfast cereal, while 3 begged her to eat Rainbow Monkey Loops. "No WAY is Numbah 5 eating that stuff." 5 grumbled. Kuki blinked, then gasped and threw her arms around Numbah 5's neck, nearly knocking the other girl off her feet. "YOU REMEMBERED WHO YOU ARE!" Abby waited for her hearing to return before answering. "So, Numbah 1 was telling the truth about my amnesia." "Of course silly, you couldn't remember us! Numbah 4 told you everything we did and I even showed you your room." Numbah 5 grinned. "I would've paid money to hear Numbah 4 describe the Kids Next Door." 3 giggled.

"He did a good job!"

"How do you know?"

"I was there silly!"

"You're opinion would be biased."

"Huh?"

"You would be in favor of Numbah 4."

"But he did fine!"

"Yeah, but you have a crush on a certain blond Aussie."

Numbah 3 turned red. "Well, he still did a good job." she insisted. 5 shook her head and turned back to the cerearls. _Maybe those honey loops…_ The Japanese girl suddenly looked confused.

"Numbah 5, why did you tell Lizzie the truth?" 5 shrugged as she grabbed a cereal box. "'Cause she was going to drop me either way, so I thought I'd have some fun." She suddenly frowned. "And what do you mean the truth." 3 smiled. "I know you like Numbah 1." Abby laughed as she poured her cereal. "What makes you think I like Numbah 1?" 3 giggled. Silly! For three reasons: You wouldn't joke about something like that, no matter what Lizzie said. You hated Lizzie before this ever happened. You went all the way to the desert to get that candy jewel for his birthday." She suddenly looked unusually serious. "Numbah 1 was worried about you when you couldn't remember." Numbah 5 choked on her cereal.

"Are sure about that?" "Yes! He was really worried," Numbah 3 insisted. 5 stopped eating. "I think I need to go get something…"She jumped out the kitchen window. Five minutes later, the boys walked in.

"Numbah 3, does Numbah 5 remember anything?" 4 demanded. 3 smiled. "Of course! She knew everything when she was eating breakfast." She started washing the dishes. "Umm, Numbah 3, where IS Numbah 5?" Numbah 1 asked, after giving 2 and 4 a 'What did I tell you?' look. "She's on level 68." Numbah 1 headed for the elevator.

Abby was sitting on a tree branch, staring off in to space. It was her favorite place to think. And right now, all she could think of was Numbah 1. _Does he really like me?_ _But he can't_ her mind argued, _if he doesn't,_ she argued back, _why did he call me by my real name. And why was he worried about me. And why did he try to comfort me when I had those nightmares he was talking about this morning._ And while she was thinking about this morning… _Why do I keep having that dream about Numbah 1 saying he loves me?_

Suddenly, something grabbed her around the waist and dragged her off the branch. She quickly shoved whomever it was off. "Just what the heck do you thi…"her voice trailed off as she realized she was staring at a very pale Numbah 1. "Numbah 1, what is wrong with you?!" She demanded. "I'm sorry, he muttered, but for a moment I could see you dangling over that cliff again." 5 rolled her eyes. "And just why does that bother you?" 1 winced at her tone. "I…I guess because you matter to me." He couldn't take his eyes off the tree branch. "I, I love you Abby, and after I almost lost you from one fall, I don't want to repeat the process." 5 stared at him, then burst into to laughter. Nigel winced, then started to leave. He was startled to feel her hand grab his wrist. He was even more startled when Numbah 5 looked into straight into his eyes and whispered "I wasn't joking." It took a second for it to sink in. Then, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Abby's eyes went wide, then slowly shut, as she leaned into the kiss and put her arms around 1's neck. Numbah 5 loved the feeling of his lips against hers. She could feel his arms around her waist. Numbah 1 was surprised by how soft her lips were. "I DO love you, Nigel." She said against his mouth. His only answer was to draw her closer, deepening the kiss till all sense of time and reality vanished. The only thing in existence was each other.

Authors Note: Aww! One more chapter people! Please review and don't forget to tell me about my writing as well as the story. Hope this was worth waiting for. Now, I want to do a song fic for the next chapter, so I'd like you guys to suggest a love song or two when you review. I'll pick the two I like best!


	7. Two Days, Six Years

OK, I am PISSED at but I removed the lyrics. If you want to see the REAL version of this chapter, check my profile as I belong to a KND board that I can post it on. Thanks for reading this.

Authors Note: Well, this was supposed to be done at least by Christmas, but I kept being distracted because I now have all of Rurouni Kenshin Vol. 1-28 downloaded onto my computer in English. And I forgot HOW CUTE SANO IS! AND I FOUND MORE SANO-MEGUMI PROOF! OK, sorry about that I just can't help the fact I LOVE RK! AND WE ALL LOVE YOU WATSUKI! YOU AND YOUR ZANINESS AND YOUR JIM LEE COIN! I apologize, I just have a little obsession with the Rurouni Kenshin manga. AHEM, I was also distracted by the new KND episodes, any one see N.U.G.G.E.T.? 4 called 3 Kuki! And then Operation P.O.O.L… if you haven't seen it, I think it's coming on at 9 tonight. Do NOT miss it. I would give it a 9/10, only because of a couple of nasty scenes with Lizzie hanging onto Numbah 1. Otherwise, LOTS of GOOD ¾ proof her and did anyone else notice that Numbah 5 didn't look happy to see Lizzie. BEFORE she started the annoying fashion talk. Ahyhoo, onto the reviews!

Amy.lee.crazy 

ok you asked for a song here is a song you could have evanescence's my immortal or taking over me that definately fit's with this story the lyrics are:

I liked that song, might use it in the sequel (hint hint) Thank you! 

Cul-De-Sac Kid 

This is awesome. I almost cried at the end with happiness. Continue. Keep going.

Wow! Thanks so much! 

greenswirlyshoes 

Finish it ! You need to check the spelling 

**I did! And yes, I got the wrong word there. Thanks!**

GoldenFlither 

SO worth waiting forg for.

And I don't know about you, but me and my friends make jokes about that song by...whats her name...it's called 'With You.' Aw fuck who was it from...OH YEAH, Jessica Simpson. Sorry, I just had a little brainfreese there.

Anyways, keep it up.

**Thanks, I used that one!**

CastellGanAwen 

AWW! i love them! a crush on a certain blonde aussie! INGENIOUS! lol keep wiring...unless u r done done

Nope, glad you liked it Kat-weirdo of KANAD 

sweetness! awesome 1/5 stuff happenin' there! lovin it! aw...only one chappie left?...that sux. will you perhaps write more 1/5 fanfiction for those of us who crave it? i hope so! please update soon!

**Thanks, maybe I will…;)**

Number13 

hey! really, really, really, good chapter! plez continue! i need to see whats going to happend next! thanks bi!

Your Welcome! 

elliots a little cutie 

Aw how SWEET!

NO!Thats messed up.But cool.

FATTIE!LOL!

**Thanks!**

PoP-CAT 

It was so cute! I'm a big 1/5 fan myself. I loved it!

Nice to know there are more of us! Pixiegirl22 

loved it! Write more!

Do a part where something bad happens to Lizzie!

Kill her somehow! I hate her!

(I like 2 draw her with fangs! Try it, it's fun!)

Thank you! Bayzee74 

Hey, i wuz reading your reviews at the top, and if u liked "F.A.S.T.F.O.O.D."- then u'll luv "B.E.A.C.H.", "S.L.U.M.B.E.R.", "H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.", and the beggining of "U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.". YAY! I LUV 3/4 AND 1/5! I am a faithful fan of 3/4, 1/5, BB/Rae (my fave), and Rob/Star! Keep writing- this is good!

Yup! They're good too. I also like Rob/Star and BB/Rae is growing on me! (Teen Titans if anyone is lost)

sponge kid 

wow was that the end it was good

Thanks but this is the ending! 

**Authors Note: Sniff! Sniff! IT'S THE END! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! This is dedicated to the people who have been with me since the beginning! You know who you are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or ¾ would be together and 1/5 would have confessed in the 1st season. As for RK…do I LOOK like Watsuki! Yeah, in my dreams! If I were, we would have a kissing scene for Kenshin and Kaoru in the manga. Also, Jessica Simpson owns With You and Celine Dion owns The Heart Will Go On.**

Two Days Later

Numbah's 2 and 4 were playing Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3, while a bored Numbah 1 looked on. Suddenly, Numbah 5 walked in. "Hey, Numbah 5 could you get us some sod-" Numbah 4's voice trailed off as he turned to look at the girl. Numbah 2, looking to see what had startled the Aussie ended up gaping along with Numbah 4. 5 was wearing a pair of jeans, her red hat, and a long-sleeved black T-shirt with gemstones in the form of a star on it.

She grinned when she saw their open mouths before turning to Numbah 1. "Numbah 5's ready if you are."

Numbah 1 stood up. "What's up with the clothes Numbah 5?" Numbah 2 asked. Numbah 5's new boyfriend is taking her to the movies. "NEW BOYFRIEND!" Yelled 2 and 4, turning to 1, who ignored them. The only thing he saw was Numbah 5.

"Of course," He replied. "Aww, Numbah 1 and Numbah 5 are going to the movies together!" Teased Numbah 2. "Yeah, I bet they'll share their popcorn." Said Numbah 4, joining in. Numbah 2 began chanting "Nigel and Abby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then com-!"

He suddenly shut up when 1 and 5 glared in his direction. Numbah 5 winked at Numbah 1. "You can have the popcorn. Numbah 5 wants candy." "Are you kidding!" Numbah 1 demanded, "that stuff costs a mint at the theater. Popcorn is cheaper." "Numbah 5 still wants candy," she insisted. "Oh, fine," muttered Numbah 1, giving in to her. He blushed when she grabbed his hand. "Then lets go."

They left, holding hands. Numbah 2 and 4 gaped as they vanished into the elevator. As they walked down the street, Numbah 5 couldn't help joking, "Think they stopped staring yet?" Numbah 1 shrugged. "I don't care. I have all I want." Abby felt herself blush as he glanced at her. "I've never seen you wear anything like that." He added. She chuckled. "Numbah 5 feels freer with you." She grinned at him, and he smiled back at her. They disappeared in the direction of the movie theater.

Six Years Later

The door of tree house's side entrance opened slowly. It didn't seem to be too stiff, but rather whoever it was was reluctant to enter. A blond teenager entered, hauling a heavy suitcase. He dumped it on the ground and looked around him. His name was Wallabee Beatles. He was 17 now, almost 18. His hair was still in a bowl cut, covering emerald green eyes. Wally didn't look much different than he had at 13, except for being more muscular. He also had finally gotten his missing growth spurts in 8th grade, hitting six feet, to his extreme delight.

The former Numbah 4 sighed as he looked around the deserted tree house. "Six years…" Wally muttered. He closed his eyes, letting memories of the KND flow through his mind. Wally smiled as he saw a Japanese girl is his mind. Then he groaned softly, remembering how he'd been too chicken to tell her how much he had loved her. Her laughter, her smile, her sweet, gentle nature, and even how terrifying she was when she was mad. 4 loved everything about her. The Aussie could still remember the day they were decommissioned.

They returned to the tree house to collect their things, which had been packed before they left. They were told that they must leave within the next six hours, or they would be thrown out.

"This stinks!" Yelled Numbah 4, for the millionth time it seemed. "Look," growled 1 between clenched teeth, "I know you hate it, we all do, but do you have to repeat that every two seconds!" "Why not, it's the truth" 4 snapped. "Look, at least we get to see each other again in five years." Numbah 5 pointed out. 4 snorted. "Yeah, IF we can find each other, which I doubt." 1 rolled his eyes. "That's why you use computers Numbah 4, so you don't completely lose contact of people. Believe me, I'll find everyone in five years." "Huh, once in the Outback you can disappear from civilization. Even the phone doesn't always work." With that he stomped off. Numbah 5 caught a glance at 3's face. It looked unusually serious. 5 turned to hide her smile. _Worrying about Numbah 4,_ she thought.

Numbah 4 was slamming down boxes as he prepared to take his stuff out. He was startled out his bad mood by a familiar voice. "Numbah 4?" He turned to see an amethyst-eyed girl in the doorway. She studied him, a serious expression still on her face. She smiled, not with a big grin like she usually did, but almost sadly. Numbah 4 was shocked, and even more shocked when 3 said, "You're moving back to Australia, aren't you?"

"Yeah," He kicked a box, "and when you live in the Outback, you might as well live on the moon, that's how cut off you are from everything." He sighed. "Why are you here anyways?" Numbah 3 sat on a box. "I'm going back to Japan," she whispered. He stared at her in shock. "You too?" She nodded. "So…" 3 took a deep breath. "I thought we should say goodbye here!" 4 blushed.

"Uhh, sure Numbah 3." She looked at him eagerly. He gulped. _TELL HER_ his mind screamed. She smiled sweetly, and then she patted the box next to her. He sat on it and slowly turned to face her. "Goodbye, Numbah 4, I'll miss you!" She said. 4 nearly fell off the box. _ Miss me! She'll MISS me! Maybe…_he looked at her hopefully. Then Wally remembered. She hadn't called him by his real name. He smiled weakly.

"Bye Numbah 3." She smiled at him. But somehow, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Back in the present, Wally sighed. If I hadn't been such a coward, she'd know I liked her. She probably has a boyfriend by now. He looked around. Might as well see how much is the same. He was heading to his former room when he heard a sound from Numbah 3's old room. Wally froze. Peeking in, he saw a girl lying on a bed. 4's eyes widened as he realized the girl was Numbah 3.  
Her hair, which was lying in a black pool around her, was as long as ever. She was still long and slender. 4 was awestruck by how sexy she looked, wearing a pair of black pants and a short sleeved, short green shirt that gave a peek of her stomach. Numbah 4 crept closer. He noticed a ring on left hand. IDIOT! Of course she engaged, who wouldn't want someone like her. He gazed at her longingly then frowned as looked at the ring closer. It was turned to the side, so he couldn't see it too clearly, but there was something….something almost familiar about it. He cautiously moved it to get a better look. Between one breath and the next, Numbah 3 had rolled away from him into a sitting position. Her eyes on the ring, she spoke. "Leave my ring alone." 4 winced at the serious tone of her voice. "I'm sorry, I just…" He was cut off when the Japanese girl, looking up, gasped and shrieked "WALLY!" Her whole face lit up. Wally stared at her in shock. "Numbah 3? Did you just call me Wally!" She blushed. "Umm…I'm sorry I yelled at you." "Ahh, that's okay Numbah 3. But where did you get that ring?" She giggled and showed it to him. "Don't you remember silly?" 4 blushed as he realized it was the ring HE had given HER on her 13th birthday. "Why would you keep something like that?" The Aussie asked. "Because, silly, it was a present!" "Oh" he muttered. "Why are you here?" She asked. "We weren't supposed to come for another week." "Uhh, I wanted to look around some, you know check out the old tree house. What are YOU doing here?" 3 giggled. "I came to help Numbah 5 clean up." She jumped off the bed and grabbed 4's hand. "Come on!" She squealed, dragging him down the hall "Lets see how much things have changed." 4 blushed when he realized she was holding his hand." Kuki skidded to a stop. "Oops! I almost forgot." Before Wally could ask her what she was talking about, they were standing back to back. 4 bit back a groan as started blushing again. ** "**I knew it!" 3 squealed. "You're six feet tall, aren't you?" "Yeah, so what?" He grumbled, hoping she wouldn't notice his red face. She giggled. "I was bet Numbah 5 ten dollars you would be at least six feet tall." 4 wondered if it was possible for him to blush redder than he was now. "Why would you bet on that, and how did you know I was six feet!" 3 smiled at him. "I knew you would be taller than I am and I'm 5' 10"." She was silent for a moment. "Numbah 4, can I ask you something." He was smirking over the fact she had known he was six feet. "Sure, Numbah 3." 3 gulped. "What were you really going to say the night we were at the hospital? I know my shoe was tied." OK, it was possible to blush even more. "Well…" He looked at her. She was smiling at him. Wally gulped back another groan. **"**Err, actually Kuki, I was sorta gonna say, I, um, like you." His voice got lower with every word until you could barely hear it. By now 4 was staring at the floor, waiting for her to laugh at him. Dead silence reigned. He waited. Still dead silence. He was about to repeat himself when Numbah 3 suddenly threw her arms around him. "I love you too, Wally!" She squealed. He couldn't believe it. "You mean it?" "Of course! I've always loved you!" Kuki loved him. After five years of trying to forget, of wondering what he was going to do without her, she was his. He smiled down at her. Then Wally leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide. Then 3 leaned into the kiss, her eyes sliding shut. He slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer as the kiss deepened. Her lips were warm and sweet. He was there. He was really there. And Wally cared about her. She leaned closer, loving the warmth of his lips, of his arms, of HIM.

There is some love that never goes away.


End file.
